fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Scáthach-Skaði/@comment-35292457-20180730042426/@comment-35858674-20180730193808
30% is not "uninteresting" in this case when she already has a 100% buff to quick cards and NP gain that's good enough to spam it, plus a NP charge (you can even use her NP 3 times on a row if you really want). Say you have a double Skadi. You're going to get 260%-300% crit buff on quick cards and 60% on other cards and I fail to see how that's even near from being bad. She'll also improve star generation and NP generation from the damage dealer immensely due to 100% quick effectiveness up and that's not even counting possible steroids that the damage dealer may have. Now you're going to start saying that's "stacking buff so quick can deal as much damage as unbuffed Buster crit" because you guys are unable to see anything that isn't immediate numbers but you simply forget that Quick has decent NP gen while buster has none and it starts having very good to monstrous NP gen with her buffs while Buster needs to rely on Dreamlike Charisma and Garden of Avalon regen. A 100% buff to quick cards on top of a 200-300% buff on quick crits allows you to have decent damage on crits while also having high damage with NP and transforming units that were already good such as Okita, Jack, etc into crazy NP spammers with high damage for about three turns. She can even making fucking Archer Atalanta refund about 50% of her own NP gauge just on her NP and then let her use it again due to her targeted NP charge. You do go on cooldown for about 3 turns after her effects wear off, and are going to need some way to survive, but if you truly need to survive you just need to be smart with either her last skill or her NP so you can have it ready for herself when you need to block NPs, or if you want to be cheap you pair her with Merlin, trading some damage for survivability through heals and invul. That's assuming, of course, that the enemy doesn't have invul pierce or sure hit. In that case you'd take someone else to help you, since Merlin also wouldn't help you at all unless it only has sure hit. Yes, Tamamo can reduce cooldowns and NP drain with her skills, but she can't buff crits, give evades to the party and charge her own NP gauge if she needs to (and has bad NP gain, unlike Skadi, unless you use her fox wedding on herself), nor is she a quick support. Tamamo has her own role on Arts Teams (and Skadi can do something in them too thanks to that good NP gain and evade on NP), while Skadi has her own role on Quick Teams. They are a bit close since Skadi basically helps Quick teams do NP spam while giving some survivability to them with evade (while Tamamo heals), but Skadi also has something of Merlin since she's able to buff crits from Quick Cards and put them on par with unbuffed busters while still retaining very good spammability and stargen, and that's far from being bad like you make it be. It's actually good that her first skill buff is only for crits on quick cards, because anything else would make other teams even more unbalanced than they already are. She was made to let Quick teams be at least as good as Arts Teams damage-wise while still having their own quirks and peculiarities and she was able to do it from what we can easily see in videos. I don't see what's bad here, you guys are just nitpicking because she doesn't let quick damage dealers have as much of burst as Buster when she lets them spam NP just like Arts for half of the battle.